Brain from persons with Alzheimer's disease contains plaque-like deposits of a peptide derived from the Amyloid Precursor Protein (APP). The function of this protein is not known but deposits appear to be related to the development of the disease. These studies are intended to delineate the function of APP and its role in Alzheimer's disease.